Zero-G Beginnings
by Shirogane7
Summary: 4 Short stories featuring 5 main characters. For InsanityQueen's contest.


**For InsanityQueen's contest. This is is just a collection of very short stories set before their first appearance. I own none of the characters featured in this one-shot.**

**Beginnings - Zyro Kurogane**

"Don't give in Gingka!" Zyro yelled as he watched the great blader face off against Nemesis alone. He had gained the power of everyone's beys on the planet, including his Virgo 125B and was about to see the decisive blow. Zyro was not alone however, as many other people were also cheering the World Champion on amid the ruined buildings that had been damaged by Nemesis. Upon the sky clearing after using Super Galaxy Nova, Zyro jumped up for joy along with the world.

Some time later, Zyro saw someone approach him. He gasped as he realized it was Gingka Hagane, the No. 1 Blader! "I've been looking for you, what's your name?" Gingka asked. "Z... Zyro Kurogane." The young blader introduced himself eagerly. "I see, well then Zyro, I want you to help me and the Legendary Bladers build a new era of Beyblade by making bonds with friends and rivals. Also, you must bond with your new bey that will become your life long partner." Gingka held out a completely different bey.

"This is Samurai Ifrit Zyro. Train, become strong so that you can make and share these new bonds and never let your blader spirit waver, not even for a second. Become stronger, so that one day you can surpass even me." Gingka continued. "I will Gingka! I promise!" Zyro shouted to Gingka as he left, holding Ifrit high in the air. Nearly seven years later, Zyro remembered that fateful day as he set out from his hometown to go anywhere. He knew that there would be more opponents out there, hopefully stronger ones._ I cannot forget the promise I made all those years ago. Just you watch Gingka Hagane!_ Zyro thought, determined.

**Shinobu**

"Go now Salamander!" Shinobu said as his bey attacked the other one in the new stadium. He was already making a name for himself with his Ninja Salamander SW145SD. Currently it was in Attack Mode for this battle, and his opponent said "Don't give in!" As it tried to counterattack. The stadium tilted slightly, lifting the opposing bey into the air momentarily._ That's it!_ Shinobu thought as an idea came to him.

"Salamander!" Shinobu called out and Salamander broke away from the attack briefly and then began hitting his opponent with a series of continuous attacks from every angle using the grooves on the Warrior Wheel to increase the damage dealt. This would be later recognized as his signature Barrage technique and sent his opponent flying into the pockets for a stadium out. "Isn't this the same guy who managed to win that tournament not long ago?" One of the spectators said to his friends. "That's right! His name is Shinobu Hiryūin, if I remember correctly." Was the reply._ Time to get stronger along with Salamander and be respected by the Bladers of this city._

**Kite and Eight**

"I've finally done it! Mr. Perfect, Kite Unabara has devised a way of becoming even stronger!" Kite shouted triumphantly standing up. Eight, who had started dozing off snapped back to attention as soon as he heard his big brother mention the word stronger. "What do you mean become stronger big bro?" Eight asked, making no attempt to hide his curiosity. "It's best if I borrow Orochi and show you Eight." Kite said and Eight handed him Pirate Orochi 145D, though he nearly hesitated.

"It's called a Synchrom Bey. By replacing the Element Wheel with the Orochi Warrior Wheel, Leviathan can become an even stronger Defense Bey and still retain excellent Stamina. In order for it to be a success, the two bladers must share a bond with each other. Perfect, because we are brothers and have an unbreakable bond!" Kite exclaimed and got out Guardian Leviathan 160SB. He then replaced the Guardian Element Wheel, with the Orochi Warrior Wheel.

"Ta da! Say hello to Orochi Leviathan 160SB!" Kite exclaimed, and Eight looked on in utter admiration of his big brother. Kite then walked away from his computer and got ready to launch it at a particularly heavy barrel that neither bey separately could move. Kite then launched it as hard as he possibly could, and Orochi Leviathan headed straight for its target. Just as he had calculated, it was lifted nearly five feet into the air and louded with a very loud BANG! right into the center of Eight's little skate park.

"That is so cool!" Eight said delighted and in awe at the unbelievable power the Synchrom bey possessed. "Yes, and no one can come close to that kind of power either unless they use a Synchrom bey as well. But the odds of that happening are practically zero to one because we are the only two bladers with a bond that is strong enough to create a Synchrom bey!" Kite declared, pushing his glasses up slightly in utmost confidence that Orochi Leviathan would be the only Synchrom bey.

**Ren**

"Go Phoenix!" Ren shouted as Thief Phoenix E230GCF attacked her opponent several times and the spintrack lowered itself to send the opponent into one of the pockets and winning easily. "All right!" She jumped up and punched the air after catching Phoenix. This new Cyclone Beystadium was going to be great fun, she knew it. As she was going out of the bey park, she saw a TV screen showing the One Day Tournament final between Zyro's Ifrit and Shinobu's Salamander. Several other people were also watching with interest at how Zyro was able to match Shinobu.

Ren smiled as she saw Ifrit pull in Salamander for an attack._ That would work perfectly for Phoenix as well. Maybe I can defeat Zyro and Shinobu with this idea._ She thought as she continued watching and didn't turn away for a moment. She saw Ifrit's random movement and almost sworn she felt the heat generated by this, but it could've been the fact that Phoenix and Ifrit were both Fire beys and Attack types. As soon as the battle was over Ren began to walk and said, "All right! I'm going to face off against Zyro Kurogane and win! Then I'll become the strongest blader and keep training!" In a cheerful tone.


End file.
